


Faint Light

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, B.A.P made appearance here, Gen, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik made a deal with Yongguk to help him release Taekwoon from the Rehabilitation Facility.





	Faint Light

Lushful green stretched out as far as he could see, with bright blue sky on the horizon. Wonshik could faintly hear the sound of crashing waves, with wind blowing softly like the sound of whistle. A table with pure white cloth stood in front of him, red and white roses decorating it.

Sitting across him at the other end of the table was a man with dark wavy locks that fell to his cheeks. The mole at the left cheekbone reminded Wonshik of Taekwoon, but the aura of power and authority surrounding him was closer to Hakyeon. No, even facing him in a virtual space like that, his presence sent shiver down Wonshik’s spine in the way Hakyeon would never be able to achieve. Still, he looked almost ethereal with the glowing white sweater he wore. No wonder he was nicknamed as ‘angel’ despite all the crimes he had committed.

“What does the hunting dog of Public Safety Bureau want from a lowly criminal like me?” the man asked as he played with the glass of red wine in his hand. There was no humor in his voice, only intimidation and a hint of amusement.

“I’ll just be direct about it. I need you, Bang Yongguk, to help me release someone from the Bureau’s Rehabilitation Facility,” said Wonshik straightforwardly. Yongguk sneered, putting down the wine and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he twined his fingers.

“So the rumor about that little lion was right,” said Yongguk, mildly amused. “So how does it feel, having someone you hold dear being treated like a criminal? No, wait, I forgot you are one as well.”

“Just shut up and tell me whether you’re going to help or not,” said Wonshik firmly. The amused grin on Yongguk’s face faded. His face was once again filled with murderous aura, while the sky around them turned orange, as if it was burning. The white sweater he wore slowly turned black; the color creeping from his shoulders like smoke.

“Why should I help you? You took Himchan away from us. I see no merit in helping you out,” replied Yongguk coldly.

“Kim Himchan’s cell is right next to Jung Taekwoon’s. I know you’ve already devised a plan to free your man. I just need you to open one more door. I’ll give you all informations you need, and lend you a person to assist your operation,” said Wonshik calmly, although he felt really nervous down to his core. Yongguk stared straight at him, piercing through into Wonshik’s soul.

Wordlessly, Wonshik held out his hand. A navy box with golden star on top materialized from the air, hovering on Wonshik’s hand before he swished it towards Yongguk. Yongguk caught it without even looking at the box, and he twirled it in the air as he swished it to the side. At first Wonshik thought that he was throwing it away, but apparently another man stopped it mid-air, twirling it inside a transparent sphere between his hand. The box was opened, and the contents dispersed into the sphere.

“How is it, Zelo?” asked Yongguk. The man called Zelo clapped his hand, the sphere disappearing into his palms.

“The information is legit, and I don’t see any traps inside,” replied Zelo. Yongguk leaned back to his seat, still staring intently at Wonshik. The sky turned blue again, and the black dispersed from both men’s clothes, leaving them glowing in white again.

“The person you’re willing to lend out… I guess it’s yourself, isn’t it?” asked Yongguk. Wonshik chuckled and shook his head, clicking his finger to show Hakyeon’s picture.

“Inspector Cha Hakyeon, the man most loved by Sybil, with extremely resilient Psycho-Pass,” said Wonshik. Yongguk waved his hand, bringing the picture closer to him.

“Ah, him… I still remember his surprised face when he aimed the Dominator to me,” commented Yongguk with oddly fond smile. Wonshik heard the story from Hakyeon, about how Sybil told him that Yongguk’s Crime Coefficient was 0. Hakyeon saw with his own eyes how Yongguk bashed another Inspector’s head with wooden bat repeatedly, until the bat broke down and Yongguk’s hands were drenched in blood. And yet, Sybil decided that he’s not a criminal that should be judged.

“If it’s him, I feel more assured. A chained dog like you will have more trouble getting inside, won’t you?” said Yongguk. He then materialized a neon green rabbit head and slid it to Wonshik. “Give it to Cha Hakyeon. He’ll know what to do next,” he said with a smile on his lips. Wonshik caught it and let it hovered on his palm.

“Thank—”

“It’s a mutual interest, Kim Wonshik. I don’t want your gratitude, and don’t consider us as your ally,” cut Yongguk. He stood up from his seat, and Wonshik could see three other figures materializing at his sides. The sound of whistle echoed louder around them, and the virtual space collapsed.

Taking off his VR glasses, Wonshik sighed loudly. He quickly turned his seat to face Hakyeon, who was waiting on the bed.

“I suppose the deal went well,” said Hakyeon, more of a statement than a question. Wonshik frowned, about to ask how Hakyeon knew that it was successful. But then a black rabbit with pink mask jumped out from Hakyeon’s back and sat on his shoulder, and it immediately clicked.

“That Yongguk… He told me to send you his message, but apparently he managed to send it directly to you, huh?” commented Wonshik.

“It seems that this little one is programmed to be delivered to me when we’re within a certain radius. But since we’re in the same room anyway, it’s delivered right away,” said Hakyeon.

Wonshik sank on the seat, not knowing whether he regretted contacting Yongguk to help them to free Taekwoon or not. It was dangerous. And on top of all, he couldn’t intervene directly due to his status as an Enforcer. Just like Yongguk said, he’s nothing more than a chained dog. He could only pray that Hakyeon could protect himself and Taekwoon, since he knew Yongguk’s group would only care about their own comrades.

“Whatever the plan is, please return safe and well, both of you,” said Wonshik firmly. Hakyeon smiled reassuringly, then stood up from the bed to sit on Wonshik’s lap and held him tight.

“We’re going to make it. I promise,” whispered Hakyeon.

* * *

If it wasn’t something Yongguk planned with his men, Hakyeon wouldn’t have agreed to it. It was far too risky as well. But then again, this is B.A.P he’s talking about. He had lost count of just how many high-risk rescue plan they had done, and the success rate was always 100%. Leave it to them to wreck the whole world just to save someone they held dear in their life.

Hakyeon parked the rented car at the parking spot right in front of the facility. He glanced to his side. Yongguk sure looked different with the sleek standard-issue suit from the Bureau. His hair was slicked back, and he looked more like a CEO of a reputable company rather than the leader of a criminal gang.

“Ready when you are, Inspector Cha,” said Yongguk. Hakyeon snapped back from his thought and nodded. He walked out from the car, leading the way into the facility. Both of them had their bracelet scanned for ID, and Hakyeon still felt surprised when Yongguk was given the permission to enter.

As they walked along the hallway, an Inspector from another division stepped out from the room they’re about to enter. Hakyeon forced a smile, knowing that it would be suspicious if he just passed without exchanging any greetings.

“Good afternoon, Inspector Han. Questioning a prisoner or asking for a professional opinion?” greeted Hakyeon smoothly.

“Oh, Inspector Cha. I’m scouting, actually. Sybil gave me a new Enforcer candidate after one died in my division a few days ago,” replied the Inspector lightly. She then saw Yongguk and asked, “Is that your new partner?”

Hakyeon thought hard about how to answer that question, but Yongguk already came forward, offering his hand with a business smile on his lips. “I’ve just started today. I’m Inspector Bang Yongguk,” greeted Yongguk. She accepted the friendly gesture and smiled back.

“Nice to meet you, Inspector Bang. But… Have we met somewhere before? Your face is pretty familiar…” she said as he frowned. When her eyes widened in realization, Yongguk’s smile disappeared in an instant, replaced with a murderous stare. But before she could even scream for help, Yongguk had yanked her hand to pull her close, then circled his arm around her neck and snapped it.

Hakyeon swayed back until his back hit the wall as he watched her body fell to the ground. The image of his first meeting with Yongguk surged up in his memory, making him wanted to throw up. Yongguk turned to him with nonchalant expression, as if he hadn’t just killed a person with his bare hands.

“Don’t blame me for taking precautions,” said Yongguk as he presented his bracelet to the scanner, stepping into the room without any care. Hakyeon took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down before presenting his own bracelet and quickly caught up to Yongguk.

The expression Yongguk wore as he looked inside the cell was akin to a mother whose only child was hurt. He stroke the glass door gently, longingly, before he sighed to calm himself down and turned to Hakyeon.

“Simultaneously. On my mark,” said Yongguk. Hakyeon nodded, positioning himself in front of the glass door. Taekwoon seemed to be sleeping on his bed, and Hakyeon could feel a pang of guilt in his heart.

Yongguk counted down, and they put their bracelets on the scanner. Hakyeon could feel his heart banging against his ribs as he waited, and he let out a long exhale when the door slid opened. He quickly went inside, carefully removing the IV attached to Taekwoon’s arm, and then slipped on a bracelet Yongguk gave to him earlier. He didn’t quite understand how it worked, but the promise that it would let Taekwoon bypass the Psycho-Pass scanners was enough for him.

Hakyeon draped Taekwoon on his shoulders like he was trained to in those rescue simulation, feeling how his heart sank at the lack of weight he felt, and then stepped out from the cell. Yongguk came out from the other cell too, cradling the unconscious Himchan in his arms. He gave a judging frown at Hakyeon, and Hakyeon glared at him. He knew that his gesture was nowhere as caring or romantic as Yongguk was, but he didn’t have time to argue at the moment.

They carried Himchan and Taekwoon through all the security doors successfully. But as Hakyeon followed Yongguk’s lead walking across the lobby, he once again wondered why Yongguk thought that walking through the main entrance was a good idea at all. There were people looking at them in surprise, but no one came up to them. When one of the therapist did try to stop them, Hakyeon heard a gunshot and saw the body collapsed to the floor. Apparently Daehyun was already there in the lobby, armed and ready to shoot down anyone who stopped them.

The situation went chaotic in no time. But people were too shocked and too afraid from the shooting, so they let them passed just like that. A van was already waiting beside Hakyeon’s rented car, and Daehyun opened the door for Yongguk and Himchan.

“We split here, Inspector Cha. From this point on, you’re on your own. May the odds be with you,” said Yongguk with a blinding smile before he stepped into the van.

Hakyeon quickly put Taekwoon on the backseat of his car and got to the driver’s seat. He followed the route Wonshik had prepared for him, while praying that he wouldn’t be chased before he reached the transfer location. He had failed to protect Taekwoon once, and he’s not planning to screw up again.

* * *

Wonshik was restless as he waited at the abandoned warehouse. If the escape plan worked, Hakyeon should have arrived with Taekwoon since 10 minutes before. He didn’t want to think negatively, but he also knew that he had to prepare for the worst. There was nothing he could do just yet, and it was frustrating.

Another 2 minutes passed, and finally Wonshik saw the familiar car turning at the corner and went into the warehouse. Wonshik stayed still at the second floor where he hid, before he saw Hakyeon coming out from the driver’s seat. Sighing in relief, Wonshik climbed down to welcome him.

“Sorry, I had to make some detours to make sure that we’re not being followed,” said Hakyeon as soon as Wonshik got close. From the way Hakyeon used ‘we’ instead of ‘I’, Wonshik already knew that he had successfully brought Taekwoon out from the facility.

“It’s okay. You made it here safe and sound. It’s the only thing that matters,” said Wonshik as he handed a car key to Hakyeon and opened the passenger seat’s door. Taekwoon was still unconscious, and Wonshik carefully pulled him out and hauled him onto his arms, cradling Taekwoon gently as he walked towards the van.

“You carried him the same way Yongguk carried Himchan out. I guess I kind of understand his judging look earlier when I carried Taekwoon,” commented Hakyeon as he got onto the driver’s seat and opened the door for Wonshik and Taekwoon.

“Let me guess, you’re carrying him on your shoulders just like in those trainings?” teased Wonshik as he got in. Hakyeon laughed bitterly at that.

“I’m just being practical,” said Hakyeon, closing the door and drove the car out from the warehouse. He put on the coverage holo on himself and the van as he followed the planned route to the safehouse.

At the back of the van, Wonshik laid Taekwoon down on the makeshift bed and covered him with blanket. He also did a quick scan on Taekwoon’s physical condition, frowning at the high dosage of drugs in his system and the lack of nutritions. Nothing was really dangerous for the time being, though, so he simply sat back and held Taekwoon’s hand as he slept. He hoped that by the time Taekwoon woke up, they would have arrived at their destination, safe and far from the people who would tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is for my dear friend cosofsin. The idea of having B.A.P involved is sort of our discussion after all XDD
> 
> Anyway this is written while I'm pretty much high on [Honeymoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWaS65enwpA) and [Wake Me Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JizSHp6p3uk). Please check those out if you have time.


End file.
